


Kiss-letoe

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cass? Why's there mistletoe everywhere?" Stephanie asked after the first week of December when the final decoration had been put up. <br/>"I've heard that if two people stand under mistletoe, they are required to kiss." Cass said, standing awkwardly in front of Stephanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss-letoe

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in a serious fanfic rut for months now, and the last thing I posted with well over a month ago, but it's Christmas and I've never written StephCass even though I love it and I wanted to give it a try
> 
> so here, have some Christmas Mistletoe fluff :3

It took no one by surprise that the manor would be completely decorated from top to bottom by Christmas Eve.

But it was a bit surprising that Cass was the one spearheading it.

She made Tim and Dick help her hang all the decorations - with occasional help from Jason when he stopped by - but Cass was the one who planned it to the last detail.

Especially the mistletoe.

There was a bunch hung in almost every hallway and several in the most frequented rooms, like the kitchen or drawing room.

"Cass? Why's there mistletoe everywhere?" Stephanie asked after the first week of December when the final decoration had been put up.

"I've heard that if two people stand under mistletoe, they are required to kiss." Cass said, standing awkwardly in front of Stephanie. If Stephanie didn't know better, she would have thought Cass looked nervous.

"But we're both under the mistletoe." Stephanie said, looking at Cass curiously. It took her another few seconds for it to hit her. "Do you want to kiss?" She asked suddenly.

Cass looked almost everywhere but at Stephanie, proving what Stephanie suspected.

She stepped forwards and put her arms around Cass' shoulders, and ever so gently kissed her. Cass stiffened in surprise for a second before relaxing into Stephanie and kissing her back happily. Cass' arms wound around Stephanie's waist and settled there.

They broke apart and looked at each other, knowing they just crossed a line which wasn't easy to uncross.

"That was nice." Stephanie said, feeling herself smile despite herself.

"Do you want to kiss again?" Cass asked, smiling shyly at Stephanie. Stephanie smiled at her and kissed her again, deeper this time. Cass gasped and slipped her tongue into Stephanie's mouth.

This kiss lasted for longer, which the two of them pressing themselves closer, their hands wandering a bit more.

Stephanie's lipstick was smudged when they broke apart. Cass reached up and wiped the smudge away, putting her arms around Stephanie, holding her close.

"Merry Christmas." Cass said quietly, resting her forehead on Stephanie's.

"Merry Christmas, Cass."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone ^_^


End file.
